User blog:Wlord99/Elise (mini-)Rework
Introduction This is just a mini-rework, aimed to bring the spider theme more into Elise's gameplay. Right now, the only spider-like thing Elise does is throwing a cocoon at her prey and maybe descend on them, but other than that she could offer much more. I mean she doesn't even have a real venom nor do her spiderlings really add something to her spider theme. So I came up with a quick idea on how to add more spider-like attributes to her kit, like venom, webs, cannibalism and laying eggs into her prey. The general playstyle of Elise remains nearly untouched, though her new way of summoning spiderlings and the fact they remain when in human form, may force or allow her a more caster-like playstyle in human form. I'm not an Elise main so I'm not familiar with deep strategies she has so handle this just as a suggestion and feel free to leave your feedback in the comments Abilities - Innate:}} Elise's periodically readies a spider egg, up to . When an ability hits a target she gains one spider egg. |description2 = - Innate:}} Elise can target a spiderling, summoned through her abilities, to consume it, herself for the remaining health of the spiderlings, over 3 seconds. |description3 = Enemies by Elise can be with Elise's spider eggs, by some of her spells. When all of Elise's spider eggs will mature in the unit, over 3 seconds, after which spiderlings violentely hatch from the unit in 0.25 second intervals, each dealing of the targets maximum health}} as }}. |description4 = ''Elise may only have spiderlings active at once.'' |customlabel = Recharge |custuminfo = 14 |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Single |spellshield = Special |notes = *''Elise'' will always begin the game and respawn with maximum available spiderlings stored. *''Elise'' can only obtain one spider egg per ability cast. *Consecutively consuming multiple spiderlings will stack their granted . *Spellshields will block the damage done by hatching spider eggs but will not prevent spiderlings from spawning. }} Human Form= - Active:}} Elise sprays in the target narrow cone, dealing }} to enemies hit over 3 seconds. For the duration the unit is paralyzed, repeatedly them for 0.2 seconds every second. |leveling = }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 600 |targeting = Dircetion |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Aoedot |spellshield = True |notes = *Paralyzation can be removed by crowd control removing effects. }} - Active:}} Elise fires a web in the target direction, the first enemy hit, additionally them by 90%. The unit is also for 5 seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |target range = 1000 |speed = 1600 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |projectile = true |notes = *No additional details. }} - Active:}} Elise summons a venom-gorged spider for 3 seconds, which moves in the target direction. |description2 = The spider explodes upon contact with an enemy unit or at the end of its lifespan, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If there is an unit , the spider will leap on it, it and exploding afterwards. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = If the spider does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location, it re-targets and chases down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The spider gains bonus movement speed, based on its proximity to its target. |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 950 |targeting = Volatile Spiderling is a collision skillshot. |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Volatile Spiderling will first travel to the target location and explode if any enemy units are in its path. ** It will then move towards enemy units if they are close enough to be exploded on. * Volatile Spiderling will prioritize chasing enemy champions if they are in range. }} |-| Spider Form = - Active:}} Elise dashes to the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage and injecting . If the target is , Elise it with spider eggs. |description2= The deals magic damage, depending on the target's missing health, over 3 seconds and is re-applied through Elise's basic attacks in her Spider Form. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = % of the targets missing health}}}} |cooldown = 6 |target range = 475 |targeting = Venomous Bite is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from the ability. |additional = * Any currently active will leap with her when she uses the ability and will reprioritize this new target. ** A will also leap to Venomous Bite's target if one is nearby. * Venomous Bite cannot be used to cross walls or impassable terrain. ** The target will be damaged regardless. *** can cross walls and terrain to reach Venomous Bite's target and will attack provided Elise stays within their leash range. }} - Active:}} Elise and her spiderlings basic attacks wrap targets in silk, gaining and applying a stack on each attack, doubled on Elise's attacks. Each stack applies a and when an enemy unit has reached 8 stacks, they are addtionally . |leveling = %}} |cooldown = 12 |targeting = Skittering Frenzy is a self-targeted buff. |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Skittering Frenzy has no cast time and does not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Elise loses the attack speed bonus immediately when turning back to . ** But if she is able to transform back in less than 3 seconds (only via sufficient cooldown reduction) she gets the bonus back for its remaining duration. }} - Active:}} Elise lifts up into the air, becoming for up to 2 seconds and the area for the duration. |description2 = If cast directly on an enemy, Elise automatically descends upon them after 1 second. While in the air, Elise can also use Rappel to select a target to descend upon. |cooldown = |effect radius= 750 |targeting = Rappel is a unit-targeted blink. |damagetype = false |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * When Elise casts Rappel a circle shows the area in which a target or location can be selected. ** Elise cannot descend outside the bounds of this circle. * Elise can cast Rappel on any targetable enemy unit (minions, monsters, champions, pets, wards, and traps (provided she has )) }} bonuses are increased. |description2= After a rank}} long metamorphosis, during which Elise cannot cast her other abilities, Elise transforms into either her human or spider form, altering her set of abilities. |description3 = :}} Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 bonus movement speed, basic attacks with 125 range, and access to her arachnid abilities. |description4 = :}} Elise transforms into her human form, gaining basic attacks, and access to her human abilities. |description5 = Elise begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |cooldown = |targeting = Spider Form and Human Form are a toggle with a shapeshifting component. |damagetype = magic |additional = * Neither transformation counts as an activation for the purposes of items such as , , and . }} Pets |damagemodifier=75% damage from area of effect abilities |damage = |damagetype = magic |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 390 |control = Prioritize Elise's most recent attack target |targeting = Minion, does not count towards the minion kill tracking score |onhit = The Spiderling does not apply on-hit effects |spelleffects = The Spiderling does not apply spell effects |protection = The Spiderling's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Vile Cluster The Spiderling benefits from active, and retreats with Elise when she activates . ;First Meal Spiderlings have and for the first 3 seconds active and will focus the unit they hatched from. Afterwards they will return to Elise, instantly recovering and then proceed follow Elise and focus targets she hits with spells or attacks. ;Flesheaters Spiderlings heal for 50% of their damage dealt. ;Cannibals If one Spiderling falls below and the sum of of all the other Spiderling is above that amount, the other Spiderlings will feed of the injured Spiderling, healing them to . }} My other ideas ;Reworks *Fiddlesticks : (finished) *Lux: (finished) *Nunu: (inactive) ;CCC *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wlord99/Sandbox4 Dorothea(CCC)] *Elika(CCC) (kinda inactive) *Magma artillery mage category:Custom champions